


The Unseen Flames

by Silverstripe1Rose1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), kings and queens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fire, Foxes, Gardens & Gardening, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Maids, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silver Fox, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstripe1Rose1/pseuds/Silverstripe1Rose1
Summary: Fawn is the king's new personal Maid. She used to live in a sick village but was saved by the queen.  She gets to figure out how to hold her tongue and be apart of this new lifestyle. Why trying to hold back her real intentions.  The king's Knight catches her eyes leaving her in a whirlwind of emotions.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mcyt, Oc Centric Fics





	The Unseen Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this, so be nice :)  
> I want to try writing another story of an AU where Tommy and Tubbo ran away but only if people are actually interested, so let me know :D  
> Now this story is actually a book I'm trying to write I just want feedback on it before I really focus on turning it into a book!  
> I have a few other stories in mind I may add to my account.

Fawn had always wanted to do this, she knew she was ready. No matter what anyone told her. She was going to take her life into her hands. Not just hers, everyone's’. With a smirk across her thin lips, she lit the curtains on the window. She watched the flames crawl and lick the glass. Tears falling down the window. There was a sprinkle of snow falling just outside the castle. She turns to the hero behind her. “You don’t need to do with Fawn! Please, just let me help you!” The man choked with tears. He looked helpless tied to the chair. His eyes were red from crying. His voice scratched from all the yelling. “Please! This isn’t you” 

“You don’t know me! Stop pretending like you know the slightest thing about me! If you knew me so well then why didn’t you stop me!” her eyes fell onto his hands. They shook on his lap. She then noticed the bouncing of his legs. She smiled “Good luck,” she to the large wooden doors. This room was getting too full of smoke for her. She swung the doors open. By the time anyone would have noticed, the flames will have been too out of control to stop. Just like she was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was full of warm spring breath. The smell of honeysuckles and poppies that laid just outside her window. She lifted her head. Her wild firey hair covered her eyes. She grabbed a ribbon and pulled the top half of it behind her head and tied it up. 

Today was her first day working for the kingdom. Not only the kingdom but the king himself. She quickly gathered her things and threw the flowers she had gathered from the day before and stuck them into her hair. A nice touch of green and blue to her red-orange curls. She walked into the hallway, she looked up and down the halls. She was unfamiliar to them. She stuffed her hand into the pocket in her dress and pull out a crumpled page.

A hand-drawn map she had made. It leads her to the kitchen and the king’s quarters. She looked down the hall hoping she didn’t have the map upside down. She started to walk down it, at a brisk pace so she did look like she was in a hurry. She was in a hurry. She needed to be there with the king’s breakfast before he woke up. 

The other maids had warned her of the king’s temper. They said if it weren’t perfect, then the king would get angry and lash out at the most vulnerable person in the room. She feared that would be her. It was her first day! She had to make everything perfect. No mess-ups. 

Once she made it to the kitchen she moved to the counter that was full of fresh bread and fruit, beautifully colored fruit. If only she could just have some. Her stomach growled.

“You can have one dear,” a woman said “no one will notice” She turned her head towards the voice. 

“I mustn’t, its the ki-” 

“Just eat, it would be more embarrassing if your stomach was grumbling and all cranky while he ate.”

She paused and looked at the fruits in front of her. “Mmm…..okay,” she nods and grabs an apple, and takes a bite. It was full of juice and was the perfect balance of sweet and tart. She sighed “that’s a good apple” she closed her eyes then opened them “I must go!” she dropped the apple on the floor. Reaching for the kings’ food. 

“Don’t drop it all!” hissed the girl.

“Don’t worry I got this” she lifted the food over her head with a bit of struggle. She took a moment to balance it. Taking a few small steps forward. “See!”

“Well hurry up now!”

She mumbled under her breath “stop bossing me, old lady” she left the kitchen and started down the hall. The king’s room should be to the left and at the end of the hall. A younger boy ran down the walkway almost running into her “Watch it!” she yells

“Sorry ma’am!” he didn’t take a moment to stop and apologies. He kept running.

“How rude” she huffed. She speed-walked down the hallway and looked at the knights standing in rows. She noticed how still they were. She wondered if they were real people. She looked ahead to see a few maids rushing around to clean up before the king got up for the day.

She turns down the hallway and looked in awe. The walks were covered in vines with beautiful flowers. She shook her head, ‘focus’ she told herself. 

She went up to the big steel doors. “May I go in, I have the kings-” again she was cut off.

“Just go in, newbie,” one of the men said. She looked at him with a frown 

“Fine then,” she said a little too harshly. She started to kick the door open but it was too hard. She turned and leaned back into it to use her weight. She noticed the knights watching with a crooked smile. “Why don’t you help me! Or should I tell the king his knights wouldn’t let me get in so that’s why his breakfast was cold” she narrowed her eyes on the one that cut her off. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, then a smile crawled to the corners of his lips. He didn’t seem to want her to notice. He opened the door for her. 

“Thank you,” she says. She turned her head and walked inside the room. The windows were open letting lots of light into the room. Oddly the room was almost empty. Only had swords on the wall and a huge bed that looked like it would be as soft as clouds. She turned her attention to the king “I have your breakfast, your majesty” she lifted it off her head and held it in front of her. She noticed a knight was in the room, he was tall. But looked like he was as skinny as a stick. She didn’t bother to take much notice of him.

“Set it on the bed,” the king said. She nodded quickly and hurried to lay it down, careful to not spill the water and milk. She then stepped back and stood there awkwardly as the knight started to speak.

He cleared his throat “on today’s list is to visit the gardens. This...girl will take us there” he glanced at her. She straightened her shoulders and looked at him. She knew her ways around the garden. She could do that. “Then we will go to do other business we mustn’t discuss in front of peasants” 

She held her tongue. She wasn’t a peasant. She didn’t like these knights much. They seemed to look down at her. Just wait, I’ll soon be a better rank than any of you. She looked to the king who was staring at her. Her heartbeat quickened. What was he thinking, did he like her? Was she doing something wrong? How had she already messed up? She watched as he took a few more bites of his rolls. 

“Well I’ll get dressed then” he clapped his hands and a few men walked in. They hurriedly moved around him and dressed him up in new clothes. Did his hair, and put on his crown. You mean to have them put your clothes on for you she hissed in her mind. 

The king clapped his hands again and they left. She watched quietly. Her feet stung a bit from standing so long. The king clapped again. She waited for more people to come in and make his bed or something. After a moment she glanced around. The king clapped again. What was taking them so long? She leaned forward and look out the door to see if someone was outside. She heard the knight clear his throat. She turned her attention to him. He pointed to the king’s tray. “Oh! I’m so sorry” she rushed over and grabbed the tray and pulled it closer to her. One of the goblets fell over hitting one of the bowls of half-eaten oatmeal and made it clatter to the floor. She froze in horror. What had she done? The knights choked a laugh and acted like he was fixing his armor. She kneeled and used a cloth to push the oats into a bowl. The wood floor would need to be scrubbed. “I’m so so so sorry, I- it… the cup was empty. I didn’t think it would be” 

The king gave her a frown “I’ll get a maid to clean it up, get those weeds out of your hair, and then we can go to the garden” 

She lifted her hand to her hair and started to pull the flowers out and place them on the tray in her other arm. She turned to the knight and glared at him. Why would he laugh at me? Her eyes stung with tears, she hated when people laughed at her. She pushed them back and closed her eyes and took a breath “Ready?” she asked softly.

The king turned to her quickly “don’t speak unless I give your permission, you’re still a peasant to us. You were one of the five days ago” he glared at her.

She straightened her back and nods “yes, your majesty” she watched him walk out of the room. She followed behind and the knight was behind her. “Nice start to your first day,” he says in her ear as he passed to walk beside the king. 

She squeezed the tray and held back her frustration. then shoved it into the arms of one of the knights. She looked at the ivy on the wall and told herself that it would be okay, that she didn’t need to worry. Everything will be fine.

Once they made it to the gardens the king stop and waited for her to open the gate. She passed the knight glancing at him. She put her hand into her pocket and pulled the cold metal from her dress. Feeling the weight of it in her fingertips. She lifted her hand to the gate and pushed the key inside turning it to the left. With a click, she pushed the door open. 

The garden was covered with a stone roof, pillars held it over letting the sun come in but towards midday, it would be shaded. She looked at the sunny garden, a few birds flew around from the nests on the ceiling. She looked back at the King wondering what he thought of it. “The birds will eat the bugs around the flowers, so they don’t get out of hand” she explained “but if you don’t like them we could get someone to keep them away” 

The knight stood beside the king and looked at her, his brown eyes meet hers. He shook his head slightly then looked to the ceiling. Did he like the birds? She looked away from him. “I like the birds,” the king said softly “it makes some nice noise to listen to” 

Well, I’m glad you don’t hate everything she thought. When she lived in the village everyone told her he hated everything and everyone and only cared about his riches and himself. From that day she knew she’d never would lift a finger if a bear were to attack him… if that were to happen. 

“Well, let’s get on with the look around and see if you’ve got any skills” the king murmured. She held back a retort. Slowing her breath to be sure she didn’t show any signs of annoyance.

She nods “over here is the rose bushes, there are many colors, my favorite being the red ones” 

“Everyone’s favorite is the red ones” the king muttered. Again she held back from making fists. She bites the inside of her cheek. 

“Haha, and on this side, there are peace lilies” she walked across the pebbled path to lead them over to the beautiful bushes of white flowers. She noticed the king looked bored. 

“Oh and over here are some Sunflowers, the cooks tell me the seeds are nice with some salt on them” she smiled softly. The king looked at her plainly and didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking anymore about the flowers

She shuffled on her feet. “Um, there are some cherry trees over this way. If you’d like to see”

“I’d like to get done with this” the king answered. She looked at the knight who looks a bit disappointed. He shrugged at her. The king gave him a look and he looked to the floor again. She twisted the ring on her finger. “Can we go now, the plants look like plants, good job for pouring water on them” he said sarcastically. 

She nods “yeah, right this way” she went to lead him out but he turned quickly and lead himself out. She watched him walk away. She huffed then followed him “would you-”

He lifted his hand to stop her. She closed her mouth. She already hated this, the fact that she had agreed to this was awful. She needed to get out of the village. Everyone was so awful to her. Much better here where she was safe than there where she would be treated like a stray dog. 

The king turned “you’re dismissed” he said simply. She glanced around. “Go” he clapped three times. She nods and turned to walk down a hall. “Don’t be late for the midday meal” he called after her. She nodded to him. She would go to the forest to get some alone time before she had to be around him again. 

“Yes your majesty”


End file.
